


Restless

by grimeysociety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Natasha can't sleep, so Tony suggests drinking.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2012 for a drabble challenge.

Natasha doesn't sleep well. She had always been a light sleeper, but since New York was full of aliens and Tony Stark drove a nuclear weapon into another dimension, she struggled to even keep her eyes closed for longer than a few minutes. She just couldn't keep her mind from thinking, as if her thoughts were so loud they distracted her through each passing night.

Eventually, she would give up and watch TV or work on another report. If she really wanted to, she'd use her gym equipment or go for a walk. 

Tonight she decided to call Tony Stark. She knew he had issues with sleeping these days, too. His voice sounded amused. She pictured him smirking at the caller-ID before he picked up.

"Agent Romanov. I'm surprised."

"Do you mind if I come over? I can't sleep."

Natasha had never asked for anything from Tony Stark before, but since the Avengers Initiative she felt a kind of special bond with her fellow heroes. Not that she ever considered herself a hero; she'd just been doing her job. The right thing. Stark, on the other hand, adored the affection of his fans and even encouraged it.

"Something on your mind, honey?"

\--

Stark Tower is lit both inside and out, and Natasha sees Tony made some amount of effort to clear the benches in the kitchen. The endearing grease monkey image still remains: every other surface Natasha can see is covered with parts or tools of some kind. 

"Pepper's still away, huh?" 

"Is it that obvious?"

Tony pours two scotches from his decanter and hands her one. "That's why I was awake, too."

\--

Natasha wakes up the next morning with a headache, and Tony's head resting on her shoulder. At some point in the night, he'd put on one of the hands from the Iron Man suit.


End file.
